


The Weight of Their Worlds

by despairicfaelek161



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Main Character Replacer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairicfaelek161/pseuds/despairicfaelek161
Summary: When Sibilia and her best friend, Tanya, finds the amulet, they write it off as nothing more than some really well made LARP prop. Until, Sibilia finds out it makes magical armor and now she has mythical creatures knocking at her back door.





	1. The begining of an Interesting Life

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is my second shot at a Trollhunters fanfic, and I have to say I have more confidence in this one. I hope you enjoy this fanfic, and I encourage you to leave some thoughts and Ideas on what the second chapter shall hold.

Sibilia lays sleeping in her unmade bed, during her tossing and turning last night in her sleep she had pulled the sheet covering off of the mattress and the blankets were kicked off her and strung about the bed and half way on the floor. Sibilia lets out soft snores as her old german shepherd lays by her feet sleeping, the alarm clock on her bedside table then turned to 6:00, and on cue, the clock begins to beeps rapidly, unmercifully piecing Sibilia’s and the german shepherd’s ears. She groans and rolls over onto her side trying to ignore it’s constant beeping, but the beeping only intensifies.

 

“Alright, alright! I’m up, I’m up!” Sibilia yells sitting up, her eyes still close, she fumbles to find the snooze button on the clock, frustrated by the beeping, Sibilia snatches up the clock and press the snooze button harder than needed. Once the sound was silences she places the clock back on the side-table. Sibilia lets out a wide mouth yawn, before using both hands to rub the sleep from her face then slides them upward to slick back her messy brunette hair. She stretches and arches her back giving out another yawn,  before relaxing back in her tired, sluggish state.

 

Looking across her bed, she spots her companion who watches with two, wide, amber eyes. Sibilia chuckles to herself as she watches the old dog stare at her, clearing waiting for her to get up and feed him. She reaches over to pet him, the dog lowers his head and his ears drop, welcoming the pet, “Ay, there my handsome boy, you hungry?” Sibilia asks while petting the dog’s head. With the mere mention of food, the old german shepherd’s ears point straight up, and he lifts his head up under Sibilia’s palm.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’.” She chuckles retracting her hand before swinging her legs off the edge of the mattress and lifting herself up onto her bare feet, all the while the dog watches with attentive ears. Sibilia begins to walk out of her room, the old dog quickly hops of the bed, following after his master, his long, untrimmed, nails, clickety clacking on the hardwood floor all the way. Sibilia peeks into her mother’s room to find the bed empty and made up neatly, sighing she looks down at the dog who looks up at her before giving a whine, for food or out sympathy, it didn’t matter to Sibilia, she gives him a light pet, then goes down stairs to feed him and herself. 

 

Once down stairs, Sibilia noticed her mother must of made breakfast, since there were dishes and pans in the sink, she then spots a note on the microwave, that read in pink ink. 

 

“Dear, Sibby, I hope you have a awesome possum day! I made you your favorite breakfast, pancakes and bacon, and there should be orange juice and fruit in the fridge. Your lunch should be in there to, and please don’t forget it this time. With love, Mom. P.S, Don’t forget to feed the dog.”

 

Sibilia smiles at the the little hearts that took up any blank space on the note, she then gently pulls it off and places it to the side, opening the microwave, Sibilia gets a large whiff of her breakfast her mother made, it was still warm. Sibilia smiles in hunger and delight, but first she had to feed her dog that impatiently whined and batted at his bowl. She bends down picks up the bowl with the name “Daylen” printed on the front in bold letters.

 

Sibilia places it on the kitchen table, before walking over to the cabinet, opening it up and removing a can of soft dog food and a bag of hard dog food from it. She sets the food on the table, before opening up the bag of hard dog food and putting two large handfuls into the bowl, then using a can opener to open the soft dog food, she grabs a spoon and scoops up the mush and places it on top of the hard dog food before using the spoon to mix them together. Daylen, the german shepherd, waits to be served, finally, Sibilia places the bowl onto the floor and the dog quickly begins to chow down.

 

Smiling to herself, Sibilia grabs her own food and sits at the table and eats, while watching Daylen gluttonously devours his. Once Sibilia was done eating, she hurries upstairs and gets dressed, she clothed herself in a pair of jeans, a dark red and grey t shirt, and her beat up sneakers. After brushing her hair and styling her hair in a long braid and loose, free, bangs, she then brags her lunch from the fridge.

 

Sibilia rushes outside after giving Daylen a goodbye pet, she snatches up her helmet and school bag from the coatrack, opening up the door she swings the bag onto her shoulders and runs over to her bike and wheels it out from the side of her house. Her friend Tanya, rides over to her, “Sup, Sib!” She greets, Sibilia smiles as she climbs onto her bike, “Hiya, Tanya, got your notes for the history test?” She asks since her friend had a ongoing problem of forgetting her notes and only remembering them when they were all ready at school.

 

“Yep, got them right here!” Tanya says proudly patting her shoulder strap backpack, Sibilia smiles with a nod, until she glances down at her watch, “Crap! Were late!” She half yells, causing Tanya to instinctively jump. Before, Tanya could fully register what was going on, Sibilia was rushing down the street on her bike, panicked, Tanya followed after. “Hey, I got an idea, let's take the canal route!” Tanya suggests as she catches up by Sibilia’s side.

 

“Yeah, and then I’ll have to drag your busted up body out of it!” Sibilia shoots down, “Oh come on!” Tanya says as she rides ahead of Sibilia and turning off into the woods, letting out a loud groan, Sibilia follows after. Tanya was approaching the canal, “Tanya don’t you dare!” Sibilia yells out to her, Tanya ignores the warning and rides faster, she was now only a few feet away from the canal’s opening, she then went soaring through the air as she tries to jump the other side of the canal.

 

But, suddenly, gravity took hold and Tanya came crashing down into the canal, she lets out a yelp as she falls off her bike and lands harshly onto the rough pavement of the canal. Sibilia rushes over to the canal’s gap, she sees Tanya laying painfully in the canal. Panicking, Sibilia jumps off her bike, and carefully slides down the pavement of one of the sloped walls of canal.

 

“Tanya!” She yells as she reaches the bottom of the canal, she then rushes over to her friend’s side, “Tanya, speak to me!” Sibilia panics, shaking her friend. “I like buttered toast.” Tanya says incoherently, while looking up at Sibilia dizzily, her glasses lop sided on her heart shaped face “You darn moron! You could've gotten yourself killed!” Sibilia scolds, “I sorry Ms. Potato head.” Tanya answers falling limp on the ground, groaning with frustration Sibilia smacks her hand over her face in frustration and worry. Then, something catches her attention, it was faint and distant, but it sounded like someone calling her name. 

 

Sibilia turns her head spotting a blue glow resonating from a pile of rubble, curiously, Sibilia hops up from her spot and carefully walks over to it, moving some rubble away she picks up a hand sized, metal, amulet with odd workings in it. The thing whispered her name again, she frowns her brow in confusion, “What the he--” “Ooo! What's that?” Her friend’s voice suddenly chirps from beside her, Sibilia turns to see Tanya standing perfectly fine by her side with a wide grin, pointing at the amulet and looking at her with anxious eyes.

 

“I have no idea.” Sibilia says after a small pause, she turns the amulet around in her hand, “An amulet of some kind?” She asks uncertain, “Cool! To bad it doesn’t have a chain or string, so you can wear it around your neck.” Tanya says looking at it, “Yeah.” Sibilia says to focused on the amulet, “Weird, I could've sworn the thing was saying my name.” She tells Tanya who was already picking up her bike from the ground. “Maybe you just thought you heard it call your name, who knows! It might be destiny calling you!” Tanya says staring off in the distance with a closed fist on her chest and a stern gaze. 

 

Sibilia chuckles at the notion and her friend’s pose, “Yeah, right it’s destiny, that's like saying me or you having a date with Jackson Mortimer.” Sibilia jokes, “Yeah, a date in Jackson Mortimer…” Tanya repeats staring off in the distance, her mouth agape and drooling, and her face and ears flushed red as she thinks of the boy.

 

Jackson Mortimer was one of the lady charmers at Arcadia High, he was tall, dark, and mysterious, and all the girls swoon over him, he pulled off the 1960s greaser look all the time, black leather jacket and all. Though, Sibilia didn’t seem to be effected by him that much, she admitted he was attractive and would probably get very nervous if he talked to her, but she wouldn't obsessed and swoon over him like the other girls, he was still a human to Sibilia, no matter how much gel he put in his hair. 

 

“Ok, quit your drooling and close your mouth before you catch flies.” Sibilia chuckles as she begins to climb up the canal’s sloped walls, “Oh, yeah, right, school!” Tanya says snapping out of her daze and climbing onto her bike and following after Sibilia who already made it up the wall and was currently picking her bike up from the ground. As the two girls ride off down the bridge of the canal, they didn’t notice the six eyed creature watching them from the sewer gate, it's eyes glowed a bright yellow orange in the darkness,“The amulet has chosen a human?” The creature asks itself in disbelief as it watches where the two girls rode off at.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should shed some light on Sibilia's name and nationality, I hope you enjoy!

Class has begun, Sibilia and Tanya sit typing down what Mr. Stricker, their history teacher, told the class to type and search up. Sibilia waits until Mr. Stricker is at the other side of the classroom before craning her body over to reach to Tanya’s row, “Got any info on the amulet yet?” She asks, Tanya looks up from her computer then cocks her eyebrow at the way Sibilia is reaching over to talk to her, but dismisses it, “Nah, just plastic junk.” she says, “But, oh! I found some really cool LARP props!” She smiles gleefully as she swivels her laptop around to show Sibilia.

“Thats cool! But, not what we need, try searching ‘blue clockwork amulet’.” Sibilia suggest, but suddenly, Mr. Stricker was now in aisle looking down at Sibilia who was blocking his path. “I’m sure you have a lot of important things to talk about, Ms. Kaminski, but how about we save that until class is over?” He asks politely, “Yes, sir.” Sibilia nods as she sits back normally in her seat and casts her gaze on her laptop. “Hey, Mr. Strickler, I think Jim isn’t doing his work, it seems he’s gawking at Claire again.” Tanya tells Mr. Strickler in a hush tone, both him and Sibilia turn to see the boy staring at Claire with dreamy eyes and drool running down the corner of his mouth. Stickler nods to Tanya then goes to instruct Jim.

“Really, Tanya, ratting out his favorite?” Sibilia says trying not to smile, “Yeah, I don’t get that, he has just about an average grade in here, I mean Claire and that one Pepperjack kid has higher grades than him.” Tanya says, “Wait, you look at people’s grades?” Sibilia asks, but the sudden laughter of students and the belling going off interrupts her. The two quickly pick up their belongings, before they walk out of the classroom, Sibilia looks back to see Mr. Strickler talking with Jim, but she then quickly follows after Tanya. “I’m telling ya, Sibby, that amulet thing you found is just some LARP costume jewelry.” Tanya says as they walk down the hall to their next class.

The two say their goodbyes and “See ya laters” as they separated to go to different classes, Sibilia went to art, while Tanya went to Home EC. Sibilia goes to the bathroom before heading to class, the closest one was the girls locker room. As she walks in, she avoids eye contact as she spots some popular girls applying makeup and fixing their gym uniforms, the leader looks at her through the mirror then whispers something to her friend and both laugh while looking at Sibilia.

Sibilia does her business, then flushes and walks out, heading toward the sink. Someone had left the shower on and it was on ‘HOT’, so the room was starting to get steamy. But, that isn’t what had Sibilia’s attention, read on the mirror with lipstick read, “LOSER”, Sibilia sighs and was grateful for the steam, since it already smudge the lipstick. She grabs some paper towels and wipes the lipstick from the mirror, she suddenly sees something clouded in steam run across to the other side of the shower behind her, stopping Sibilia turns around and looks into the showers waving steam away from her vision.

Cautiously, she walks over to the showers and peers in, looking left to right, “Hello?” She asks, but it didn’t receive an answer, then suddenly, the late to class bell goes off, “Ah! I’m late!” Sibilia yells as she hurries out of the bathroom. Sibilia rushes into the art room, minding not to bump her head on the artwork that hung low from the ceiling near the doorway. She scrambles to take her seat as the thin, well dressed, middle aged, woman with short brown haired stands in front of the room. “Ah, Ms. Kaminski, about time you have joined us.” She says, offering a warm smile, “I do hope you brought your project?” The woman asks a warmness to her tone.

“Uh, yes Ms. Ashthorn.” Sibilia says as she reaches into her bag, she pulls out her water color painting of a seal, but there was no longer a seal, the steam had made her painting damp, and now the colors blended into a horrific blob of grey, blue, and green. “Oh, no, no, no, no.” She says lifting it up to inspect. Ms. Ashthorn walks over to Sibilia’s side, she gives a sympathetic look, “It seems your painting has gotten wet.” The woman says as she bends down to get a better look. Sibilia slams her face down onto her desk, “No, I worked so hard on that…” She grimaces, “Do not threat, this will not go against your grade.” Ms. Ashthorn reassures, “I’ll give you an extra week to make up another project.” She tells Sibilia, “Oh, thank you so much Ms. Ashthorn!” Sibilia thanks gratefully, “My pleasure,” She says with a light bow, “Now, everyone bring out your projects so they may be graded!” She tells the rest of the class.

It was at the end of the day and Sibilia and Tanya were wheeling their bike out to the front entrance of the school, they pass rows of outside lockers as the go. “Guess what, Sib, I heard there's a dog show coming to town, you should enter Daylen into the show!” Tanya suggest, “A dog show? Daylen’s too old for that, poor fella can’t even roll over without breaking a rib or passing gas.” Sibilia says, “It’s just a suggestion, besides you might win that sweet, sweet, cash.” Tanya says with greed in her eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of locker slammed got their attention, Steve, the school bully had Pepperjack in the locker again today. “Oh, not again, poor Pepperjack, that's the fifth time this week.” Tanya says, “Someone needs to do something, put him in his place.” Sibilia says as she glares at the bully as they pass him, “Yeah, and if you try were both going to have to deal with Christy.” Tanya says. Christy was one of the lead girl bullies at Arcadia Oaks, and Steve's current girlfriend, she was the one who wrote “LOSER” in her signature pink lipstick, in the girls locker room.

“Yeah, but still, it isn’t right.” Sibilia says looking down as guilt began to crawl up on her, “Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Tanya tries to comfort, but it was in vain. The two then ride down the street to their neighborhood, they ride over the canal and Sibilia takes notice that the rubble was gone, but doesn’t bring it up or point it out. The two were now at approaching their houses, “See a later, Sibby!” Tanya calls out, “You two, Tanya!” Sibilia chuckles as she rides her bike around to the side of her house.

Opening the front door, Sibilia is greeted by the anxious German Shepherd, “Ay, big guy, ya miss me?” She says putting her helmet and bag up on the coat rack as the dog barks loudly that echos through the house and runs around in circles, “Ow, shh, buddy, your gonna make me go deaf!” She chuckles as bends down and receives slobbery kisses from Daylen. Sibilia then grabs the remote and turns the T.V on a anime station then flops down on the sofa, Daylen follows, but only having a bit of a hard time to jump onto the sofa. He lays over her lap, like he used to do when he was just a pup, he lets out a huff.

Sibilia reach over and removes the amulet from her jean pocket, “Hm…” She muses, she turns it around in her hand, Daylen looks up at it and gives it a sniff before letting out a whine and falling back into his lazy position. “Interesting.” She says before turning to the television as a anime opening song plays, Suddenly, the amulet glows a blue aura. “Its glowing again?” Sibilia asks, she shakes it and moves it around to see if it has a mechanism that caused it to glow. “How--?” She asks, but then a loud crash from the down stairs jolted them up, Daylen then stood up and stands on Sibilia’s lower stomach, she let out a jerked gasp, he howls and barks, “Boy, you're crushing my gut!” She yells, the dog then hops off and runs for the basement door.

Placing the amulet on the coffee table, she follows Daylen, he stood scratching and growling at the basement door, “Possums!” Sibilia says, she pushes Daylen away, not wanting him to hurt the possums or the possums to hurt him. “Go lay down, boy, go.” She tells the dog, he reluctantly obeys with one last growl at the door. Arming herself with her grandpa's old cane, she descends the stairs and looks around. “Hello, come out little guys, I don’t wanna hurt you, just help you get out.” She says carefully walking into the main space of the basement.

She looks around and sees a box of her grandpa's old antiques and storybooks were knocked over, “Oh, it must have fallen.” She says, she puts down the cane and bends down and places the books and antiques back into the box, she picks up an old photo of her and him. “Ah, miss you dziadzia.” She says somberly as she places it into the box as well.

Sibilia then picks up the box and sets it neatly onto another box, she was unaware of the six, glowing eyed being behind her. “MISTRESS SIB!” A loud booming voice yells from behind her, Sibilia screams out and falls backward crashing into the boxes. “Mistress Sib, we have finally found you!” The large blue stone monster says, Sibilia yells and scoots back causing boxes from the top to fall down and rain down on her. Daylen barks and scratches at the basement door, a larger, green furred, stone monster lifts the boxes off her and picks her up by her shirt collar. “I am known as Blinky.” The blue stone monster says with a bow, “I Arrrgh.” The green furred monster that had ahold of her says with a wide smile.

Sibilia stares wide eyed in shock, before screaming out and not stopping. The two stare at her as she steadily screams, her dog now howling along with her, “Ms. Sib, if you please!” Blinky yells, Sibilia’s scream lowered into a soft whimper. “Now, if you allow me to explain, you are now the new Trollhunter, or huntress, so what say you?” Blinky asks in a calm tone, suddenly, Sibilia falls limp and faints. Arrrgh blinks, and sways the small human lightly by her collar then looks at Blinky.

“Perhaps this is a bit too much to handle at the moment, put her down Arrrgh we shall return later when she’s less, panicked.” Blinky suggests as Arrrgh gently lays the girl down on the floor. The two giants then leave the way they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sibby's decent is exposed! Sibilia is in fact from Polish decent, if the name didn't give it away, and keep an eye on Ms. Ashthorn she's more important than you realize. Btw Dziadzia, means Grandpa in Polish. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying this little fanfic, make sure to leave a kudos and or a comment if you want more of this or if you like it so far.


End file.
